Just when we all thought It was over
by midnightgamin
Summary: Because even fate can be kind enough to lead us into the right path...


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Crisis Core.

The earthly sky greeted her as soon as his mako fused eyes, eyes that are the bluest of blue in itself, opened in wonder. The light that escaped through the ceiling where he had fallen enveloped his outstretched figure. To think she woke up feeling light, warm, and almost fluttery, the feeling you get when something good is bound to happen. But this one is quite different. She stood there pondering first if he was alive. The dewy scent of moist soil met his nose that scrunched up a bit in which she found oddly cute.

"Hell-lloooo"

Aerith stared in awe at the fallen angel before her, to her surprise he said:

"Heaven?"

"No, church in the slums."

"Angel?"

To no avail Aerith's smile never faltered. She was curious.

"No… Aerith,"

_Aerith…_

Her words send him jumping up smiling as well.

It was brief she knew, a date in return that she turned down as silly. Although Zack stepped on the base of her flower patch by accident, she winced as if she was the one harmed, Aerith could only condone him. Every flower and plant is special to her. It gave Zack the idea and a seal was made of their fate.

"Midgard full of flowers, a wallet full of money."

She was fifteen and Zack is sixteen. It seemed right. He had a pure and generous heart, offering others what he can, even if it is not enough. Aerith felt a sense of security, the strong pull he has.

They had known each other for a day and yet he had found a way to return the favor of her hell-lloooo that awakened him. His hand brushing lightly in her neck as he put the ribbon on her hair. The plate was not bad nor was it strange, Zack had said aloud. Was it normal? Aerith could only guess. He joked even after she stated that SOLDIER's are weird and that they scare her. She teetered on the swing, sharing her fear of seeing the sky. Was it normal?

"Normal is overrated,"

His reply etched into her memory. He would take her above someday. To the clouds? She wanted to ask him but refrained herself. He had to go now. Her heart lurched. Was it because she was lonely that she wanted him to stay for a little while longer? No she was not alone. The earth will forever…

"Will I… see you again?"

"Of course!"

The smile of his assured her. She would pester him, call him, about the wagon countless of time. It was a week after he left for a mission and their past conversations resurfaced into her mind. Once, he told her offhandedly to wear pink while she tends her flowers. An ever present smile tugged at her lips. He even offered to help her with the flowers, it was a moving gesture, but she knew 'they' wanted her to tend them and no one else. Zack visited her in his free time since their first encounter. She already knew and he knew the deep connection they shared.

"_Hey, Aerith is he your boyfriend?_"

"_Maybe, I don't know yet._"

The next day she saw him early huddled at the base of one of the church pews, his huge grin was nowhere, his usual attire torn and ragged. He looked so drained and solemn. She waited for him to say something setting aside her basket. His soulful gaze directed to the void, so lifeless it made her skin crawl. It was like he was dead. No, she did not like it one bit. Seeing as he would not talk for a while she positioned herself to work on her flower patch ready to hear him out when he wants to.

An hour passed he sluggishly moved to the walkway, his back turned to her. He sat there for a long time cross legged. Aerith was at the tip of her anxieties. She tried to lighten the mood.

"Zack do you suppose we can sell flowers when we go above the plates?"

The need to ask him directly was unbearable, when she heard him wail? Loud and clear he cried, broken and defeated. He did not want her to see him cry that is why he turned away. Zack went to her knowing she could understand. She made her feel at home, the closest to home he would ever find, maybe even more than Gongaga. But he remembered this has nothing to do with her. He could not find it in himself to open up. It was not her fight. And it was not her friend and mentor who he had to stop. And kill.

Her heart sank. She had never witnessed a man cry before. Whatever the reason may be it must have caused him great pain. She approached him. His form shaken by wave upon wave of sorrow. Aerith wrapped her arms around his neck though it did not cease his mourning, Zack grasped her arm tightly. Tears flowed freely in, landing on her skin. Aerith leaned her head on his shoulder feeling his arched back. He smelled nice, like the fresh ocean breeze.

Soon the sobs died away in the silence that engulfed both of them. Zack could almost say he hears church bell rings. Aerith still held him close.

"Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades…"

The stunned look on Zack's face was shadowed as the words were spoken. Aerith had done so much already for him. Hearing her say that gave him the courage to go forward. Her hands loosen and she let go of him.

Months went by she saw him change gradually though he kept his personality. He was a little serious now, mature but intact. His hairdo was a bit surprising.

"What do you think? Good looking than before right?"

"Oh, you!"

Zack had a run of trouble getting the needed materials it almost made her want to jump in sheer joy though not in front of him. Aerith knew he keeps his promises. She knew how tired he must have been running through Sector 8 and around the plate's Sector 5 market except it never showed in his face. He came all the same to build the wagon with her.

It was a beautiful sight until the foreboding stirred her. Could she tell him she was different? An Ancient? She teases him to obscure the thought away, told him of twenty three tiny little wishes to add, and among them was spending more time with him. Aerith had a feeling he would try to, no, he would do those things for her. He looked at her with those bright eyes that reflect her, there was something not right. It held an untold melancholy no matter how hard he shrouded it with his upbeat persona.

The usual peace had a breeze of enmity. A warning of sort. Aerith felt it but brushed it off. Zack was again called into duty. She wrote fast. Aerith did not want to tell him because with him so busy all the time he could forget. Handing it to him, the content and innocence easily portrayed in her.

"I'll come back."

"Be careful,"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. It'll be a cinch!"

That was the last she saw him. The last he smiled. The last he spoke. The last he seemed truly happy. The last he loved and won. Aerith denied she knew what happened to him. It broke her heart to not see him. Or expect him to fulfill his promise to take her above the plate one day. Or just heard from someone else that he died…

She felt ashamed. But not completely. She wondered why gazing at the blonde who had enticed her heart for the second time. He, Cloud, reminded her so much of him. It was sad that he would never be the black haired boy with the bluer than blue eyes.

When her time did came, Aerith, was amazed she had thought more of Zack instead while praying. It was like a dream. Being the last of her kind, looking at the menace of Shin-ra and into Sephiroth's wrath it all seemed like she woke up.

When she did, Aerith found herself lying on soft grass. Has the earth finally turned quiet? There were no protests or feeling of unease…

"What took you long? The sky is here! Hey, c'mon!"

Aerith froze. His voice never sounded so giddy and relaxed. She kept her eyes straight into the ceiling of the church. The large gaping hole that lighted the whole place was there.

"Aerith? What's wrong? Don't you want to see the sky?"

A smile crept on her lips. She could not believe it. Maybe she could…in the life stream forever.

"I am looking at it."

.

.

.

AN: sigh…tragic love is the only real romantic thing. Doesn't anyone agree? No? Such cruel people, suit yourselves…

-midnightgamin


End file.
